I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AT FIRST SIGHT
by lilcheater101
Summary: it's about a girl who enters a talant show and wins straight away.she than has to work with the most famous kore pop singer in all of korea and thinks that his a nice guy but actually he is a cold guy who only thinks about himself but she fell 4 him.


CHAPTER 1 My first audition:

"Hi my name is Sung Choi Young I'm 15 and is the only child in the family and goes to a girl school and live in the country side with my mum because my dad died in a car crash I was devastated when I heard the news but it was long ago". Today I'm in Seoul because I'm entering a talent show "Aigoo I'm so nervous this is my first time auditioning for a talent show and I'm the first person to go up stage I'm so nervous ". (Judges Sun Ung (woman),Lee Young(man), Ken(man)) " LET THE K-Pop STAR RAISE YOUR VOICE TALANT SHOW BEGIN" said Ken excitedly and grinned " who's first" Said Sung Ung impatiently . "Um I'm first " I said "what's your name darling" asked Lee Young " uh-h my name is Sung Choi Young and I'm 15 and live in the country side with my mum because my dad pasted away" I said nervously " what made you be here today" asked Ken " well I'm here because I want to sing for my father who pasted away he and I promised that if I were a to became a singer he would listen to my songs no matter where he is" I said getting teary " oh I'm sorry , sorry for asking " said Sun Ung " oh it's okay" I said trembling of nervousness and wiping my tears " well what are you sing today for us" asked Ken looking curiously " well I'm singing a song called " somebody take me away" by Kevin Woo and Hoon which is dedicated to my dad" I said " okay start, music please" said Lee Young "

숨죽이며 난 울었어 내 모든 것은, 다 벼랑 끝 위태로웠어  
**sumjukimyeo nan uleosseo nae modeun geoseun, da byeorang kkeut witaelowosseo**

Holding my breath I cried, my everything was gone

숨죽이며 난 울었어 내 모든 것은, 다 벼랑 끝 위태로웠어  
**sumjukimyeo nan uleosseo nae modeun geoseun, da byeorang kkeut witaelowosseo**

Holding my breath I cried, my everything was gone

(오오오) 비가 오는 세상을  
**(oh oh oh) biga oneun sesangeul**

(oh oh oh) In the raining world

우산하나 없이 걸어왔어  
**usanhana eobsi geoleowasseo**

I walked without an umbrella

너의 눈빛, 그 빛만을 따라서  
**neoui nunbich, geu bichmaneul ddaraseo**

Your eyes, following the light from your eyes

**Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Cuz I can't take this pain**

**It feels. It feels alright**

요동치는 심장이 날 일으켜 세워주고  
**yodongchineun simjangi nal ileukyeo sewojugo**

Your pumping heart raises me up

(오오오) 어둠뿐인 세상을  
**(oh oh oh) eodumbbunin sesangeul**

Only the dark world

그저 겁도 없이 달려왔어  
**geujeo geobdo eobsi dalryeowasseo**

I just came up without fear

너의 눈빛, 그 빛만을 따라서  
**neoui nunbich, geu bichmaneul ddaraseo**

Your eyes, following the light from your eyes

**Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away**

**Cuz I can't take this pain**

세상이 등을 돌려 날 모른 채 한데도 (우우우우)  
**sesang deungeul dolryeo nal moreun chae handedo (uh uh uh uh)**

Hiding myself from the world knowing nothing (uh uh uh uh)

이제는 두렵지않아, 내 곁엔 니가 있어  
**ijeneun duryeobjianha, nae gyeoten niga isseo**

I'm not afraid anymore, I have you by my side  
**I I I know exactly what you'd say**

**Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away  
Somebody take me away**

**Cuz I can't take this pain" **I sang.

"um I'm finished thank you for listening" I said breathing in and out " uh" said the judgers " oh did I do that bad I'm sorry" I said (the crowds and judges CLAP) " oh my that was the best singing I have ever heard and you voice was so beautiful I bet you father would be pleased" said Sun Ung "thankyou" I said happily "that was just beautiful I think you are going to be the winner of the talent show" said Ken smiling :) "Thank you very much" I said blushing "well I think you where amazing for a young girl like you I think you are going to become a singer sooner than you think" Lee Young "thank you all " I said happily into the microphone " um am I going to the next round" I said excitedly "no" said Lee young ( crowd shocked) "Oh I see so I didn't get in but why" I said about to cry " because there is no next round because you already won" said Ken "what! What about the other people who applied for this talent show I'm sure there is a person who is much better than I am " I said Shockley " even if there is a much more better person than you it doesn't matter because you voice was just so san sensational and emotional so we are going to make you a singer whether people like it or not " said Lee Young "omo are you saying that I won, but I still feel sorry for the other people who applied for this show" I said happily and sadly " oh yes don't worry we told them to come back next year but there might be some complaints hahaha" said Sun Ung.

"So let's just say we all say YES" said Ken "ok" I said blushing that I won already (crowd clapping loudly)."You would be working with the populist singer in all time he would be coaching you to become a professional singer" Said Lee young "you don't mean Kim Yun Joon the most popular singer is going to coach me" I said surprisingly "yep and your company is D.O.L.I entertainment and you start work tomorrow at 7:30 oh and also you will meet your manager ok and of course don't forget Kim Yun Jun hehe" Ken said happily " okay" I said happily.

When I got home my mother opened the doors with open arms I was so happy that she watched me sing in national TV. "I'm very proud of you and I think your father will be proud to" said my mum(Soo Yun) "yes I think he will to " I said crying.


End file.
